Morinaga Tetsuhiro, Unmasked
by EsTeLweNadia
Summary: COMPLETE. Set after Souichi collapsed, Vol 8 Ch 10. Morinaga had been taking such good care of his Senpai when he was sick, and when it was his turn to fall sick, Souichi found himself repaying the favor. Then he learned a side of Morinaga he never really knew.
1. Part One

**Title**: Morinaga Tetsuhiro, Unmasked

**By**: EsTeLweNadia

**Summary**: Two-shot. Set after Souichi collapsed, Vol 8 Ch 10. Morinaga had been taking such good care of his Senpai when he was sick, and when it was his turn to fall sick, Souichi found himself repaying the favor. Then he learned a side of Morinaga he never really knew.

**Genre**: Hurt/Comfort/Friendship/Romance/Angst

**Warnings**: Senpai and his mouth… But I'll try to tone it down.

**Disclaimer**: Characters afflicted are not mine, and will never be. Except in my dreams, maybe. ^^

**Author's Note**: I am so totally in love with Morinaga/Tatsumi! They are just so… perfect! And my heart just goes out to Morinaga… he is such a poor, poor soul. And I wanted to torment him a little more. And Senpai. *smirks, eyes gleaming* I did this story in either Tetsuhiro's POV, or Souichi's POV. If it's Tetsuhiro's POV, Souichi will be referred to as Senpai, and if it's Souichi's POV, Tetsuhiro will be referred to as Morinaga. You will get used to it as we go along.

**Author's Note 2**: Any mistakes seen are mine, and mine alone. I am not perfect, and I did the best I could. Reviews are immensely appreciated, so please have them coming! Now what are you waiting for? Get on reading! ^^

* * *

_**Morinaga Tetsuhiro, Unmasked**_

_**Part One**_

Senpai had been sick.

Because of him.

Tetsuhiro just simply couldn't accept that.

He loved Senpai so much, yet all he had done was hurting Senpai, causing him trouble, making him fall sick.

It made Tetsuhiro sick inside.

"Tetsuhiro-san," Yamaguchi-san cheerfully interrupted his thoughts. "It's time for lunch! Aren't you going to eat with us?"

Tetsuhiro managed a strained smile. "I think I'll make a pass, Yamaguchi-san. I have to go and check on Senpai. I'll see you after lunch, okay?"

He gave his friends a half-hearted wave before turning away. Once he left the building, he quickened his pace, hurrying back home, where Senpai was resting.

"Tadaima!" he called out as soon as he stepped inside his apartment. His _home_.

Silence and darkness greeted him. Tetsuhiro sighed morosely. It seemed that Senpai hadn't gotten out of bed since this morning.

Chucking his backpack in one corner, Tetsuhiro immediately busied himself in the kitchen. A few minutes later, he carefully balanced a tray of food and brought it to Senpai's room. He knocked once, and when he heard no answer, he opened the door and let himself in.

Senpai was still sleeping. For awhile Tetsuhiro stood watching him sleep. The peaceful countenance, the pale hair that spilled across the shoulder and onto the bed like a gentle waterfall. The urge to brush that hair away, to lay a hand upon that cheek was so strong, Tetsuhiro inhaled sharply to battle the desires down. Now was not the time. Now he had to take care of Senpai.

Setting down the tray on the bedside table, Tetsuhiro bent down and gently shook Senpai awake.

"Senpai? Senpai, please wake up."

Senpai groaned, mumbling incoherently. Tetsushiro had to smile.

"Senpai, wake up. I know you are still tired, but you have to eat something and take your medicine." He insisted.

"Hmm?" Senpai blearily opened his eyes. "Morinaga?"

"You must eat something," Tetsuhiro repeated. "I whipped up some broth for you. I will only return to the university once you have finished your food, taken your medicine and gone back to sleep." He finished that with a challenging quirk of a smile.

Senpai fixed him a glare of sorts. "You and your blackmailing tendencies."

"I told you, haven't I?" Tetsuhiro grinned sweetly. "I don't fight fair. Now please eat your food or I will be late for school."

Senpai didn't look happy, but he complied. But then again, Senpai had never really looked happy. Except maybe in Tetsuhiro's own private fantasy. Or whenever Senpai was with his family.

"What the hell are you smiling about?" barked the older man, startling Tetsuhiro out of his musings.

"Oh, nothing," Tetsuhiro smiled, and his smile widened when he realized that Senpai had finished his food. "Good. You've finished your food. Now please take your medicine, Senpai. I have already sorted them out for you."

If glares could kill, Tetsuhiro figured he had been killed so many times from Senpai's glare alone. "I don't need you to baby me! I can take care of myself just fine!"

"I know that," Tetsuhiro sighed. "I am really sorry, Senpai."

He really was. It was his fault Senpai had fallen sick. Tetsuhiro studied his hands, feeling guilt and remorse overwhelming him.

"Whatever for?" Tetsuhiro knew without looking that Senpai was honestly confused at the change of his mood.

"I know you know how to take care of yourself, Senpai," Tetsuhiro began, almost whispering. "But because of me, you neglected to take care of your own health. It is my fault that you became sick. Countless times I have made you worry, have troubled you, but this one… this one is the worst. I am truly very sorry…"

"Morinaga…"

But Tetsuhiro didn't give Senpai a chance to counter. He reached up a hand and placed it gently on Senpai's forehead before Senpai predictably swatted it aside irritably.

"What the hell? So suddenly…!"

"Just checking your fever. Thank goodness it has gone down." As he brought his hand down, he caught sight of his watch. "Oh dear. Lunch time is almost over. Senpai, I am going to clean this up, okay? There's a glass of water on the bedside table, and I have already charged your cell phone for you. It's also there, on the table. You can reach me anytime you need me."

As an afterthought, Tetsuhiro suddenly leaned in and planted a brief, chaste kiss on Senpai's lips. "I have to go now, Senpai. Please rest and get well soon."

With that, he took the tray and left the room, shutting the door quietly behind him.

Leaning against the door, Tetsuhiro touched his own lips. He loved Senpai so, so much, but sometimes the pain of being so near, yet so far, was just too unbearable.

Blinking back tears, Tetushiro hurried to the kitchen to wash up, and washed away any traces of sadness. Time to put on a pleasant mask and head on to the university again. After he had made sure Senpai had fallen asleep. He went back to Senpai's room to check.

* * *

_Later that night_:

"You're late, Morinaga."

Tetsuhiro was so startled upon hearing Senpai's irritated voice the keys he was holding slipped from his grip to fall soundlessly onto the carpeted floor.

"Senpai!" He whined, putting a hand on his chest to calm his racing heart. "You surprised me! Are you even feeling better enough to be getting out of bed?"

Senpai shot him a dark look. "Tch. I'm not some weakling. So, aren't you gonna tell me why you're so late?"

"I'm sorry, Senpai," Wearily Tetsuhiro ran a hand through his unruly hair. "I was so busy I forgot to inform you that I was going to be home late tonight. Fukushima-sensei insisted that we showed him reports of progress of our experiments tomorrow, so I stayed behind to complete our reports. I did the best I could, Senpai, so you don't need to worry so much, okay?"

"Baka yarou," Senpai muttered. "That's not what I'm worried about."

"Oh," Tetsushiro suddenly remembered. "Have you eaten anything yet, Senpai? I go cook something really fast for you. You still need to take your medicine for tonight. Please give me a few minutes while I prepare supper for you. In the meantime you must rest, Senpai. You mustn't strain yourself too much."

"What are you, my mother?!" Senpai sniped back, annoyed as usual. "I said I'm fine, didn't I?"

"Hai, hai," Tetsuhiro relented, picking up his keys from the carpet. He flashed Senpai a bright grin. "Oh, and Senpai?"

"What?!"

"I love you."

Chuckling at Senpai's predictable blush and stuttered curses of embarrassment, Tetsushiro made his way towards the kitchen. He loved to do that, just to see Senpai blushing. True, it was nearly the same as skirting with danger, but the end result was always very satisfying. It just made all the troubles he went through all the worthwhile.

* * *

It was on Thursday when Senpai suddenly showed up at the university.

"Senpai?" Tetsuhiro stared at him dumbfounded. "What are you doing here? You're supposed to still be resting at home!"

Senpai glowered at him. "Have you forgotten? Doctor gave me a three-day medical leave. Yesterday was the third day of the leave, so of course naturally I come back to school the very next day! Idiot!"

Tetsuhiro had the decency to blush. "I guess I forgot, Senpai, but seriously, are you really feeling better?"

That earned him a hard punch to his face. Stumbling back in surprise, Tetsuhiro whined, clutching his injured cheek. "Senpai, what was that for? You're so mean!"

Senpai only snorted, "Baka."

But it was a good enough explanation. A violent, bad-tempered Senpai was a healthy Senpai. A Senpai that Tetsuhiro had fallen in love since five long years ago.

* * *

_Several days later:_

Blame it on his unusual fatigue; he was clinging onto Senpai every chance he got.

And unsurprisingly, Senpai wasn't happy.

"Do you even know the meaning of '_personal space_'? Senpai roared, pushing Tetsuhiro hard enough the taller man actually tittered for balance. "What is fucking _wrong _with you?"

Tetsuhiro blinked dumbly at him. "Senpai… I…"

He couldn't think. He didn't even know how to formulate his answer. He just wanted Senpai to stay. He just wanted to hold onto the person he loved the most and would never let go. He just didn't want to be alone all over again. But how he could make Senpai understand?

"You know what?" Senpai snarled. "I think I'll stay with Kanako over the weekend. You can live all by yourself for all I care!"

Senpai angrily marched off, leaving Tetsuhiro pale and lost and _alone_.

"Senpai… wait…" A hand weakly reached out to the rapidly disappearing figure, but his shaky voice was lost in the wind.

And his tears were lost in the rain.

* * *

When he reached home, Tetsuhiro didn't bother turning on the lights, or changing out of his wet clothes. He stood stock-still in the darkness, drenched and shivering.

_Am I fated to stay like this…. Unloved and alone… forever?_

Tetsuhiro stumbled his way to the couch where he knew one of Senpai's jackets was carelessly thrown earlier that day. Clutching the soft fabric close to his heart, Tetsuhiro huddled on the couch in a fetal position.

_Please come back_, Tetsuhiro thought morosely, tightening his grip on Senpai's jacket like a lifeline_. Please come back, Senpai. I miss you… I need you… so please, come back…_

* * *

"What the hell is wrong with that idiot?" Souichi groused to himself as he crossly stomped his way through the street and uncaring of the weird looks people glanced his way.

Granted, Morinaga had always been so clingy, but for these couple of days, he had been worse than usual, latching onto him regardless of where they were. But Senpai had to admit, grudgingly, that there was something strange about that idiot.

"Tatsumi-san, is that you?"

Startled, Souichi turned around and saw Yamaguchi-san staring at him. Curious, he ducked into the shelter of the grocery store to join him.

"Yamaguchi-san, what is it?"

The younger man hesitated for a second. "I saw your fight with Tetsuhiro-san earlier… so I thought that there is something that you should know."

"What is it?" Souichi repeated, frowning. He hated it when other people tried to butt in their affair, when it should only be between him and Morinaga.

Yamaguchi studied him intently. "While you were on sick leave, Tatsumi-san, Tetsuhiro-san used his lunch breaks to check up on you, and when he returned, I noticed that he looked weary. All the entire time while you were not in school, Tetsuiro-san looked restless and anxious, to the point he was approached by Fukushima-sensei about his lack of attention during lectures."

Souichi was so shocked by the revelation he let it slip into his features.

"He cares a lot about you, Tatsumi-san," Yamaguchi said softly. "As his friend, I am only concerned for his well-being, and wish that you do the same, if not more. Please think carefully, Tatsumi-san."

He had a dim suspicion, but he never paid it any attention. Throughout the times he was laid up in bed, feverish and weak, Morinaga always visited him during his lunch breaks, to prepare him his lunch; made sure he ate it and took his medicine, and accompanied him until he was done. That alone took most of his lunch time, and after that Morinaga left for school. When Morinaga returned, he steadfastly prepared dinner for Souichi while happily filled him on what had happened in the university.

Souichi tried to recall if he had witness any moments of Morinaga actually ate something, but could come up with none. Morinaga had stayed with him during dinner, but he had never touched his food. Souichi remembered asking him about it, but Morinaga only gave a sheepish laugh and replied that he had eaten in school.

With a start Souichi realized that while caring for his health, Morinaga had blatantly neglected his own.

"_But because of me, you neglected to take care of your own health. It is my fault that you became sick. Countless times I have made you worry, have troubled you, but this one… this one is the worst. I am truly very sorry…"_

Knowing Morinaga, Morinaga probably did this to punish himself.

That _baka_!

Furious, Souichi ran all the way back to their shared apartment.

"Oi, Morinaga!" He banged on the door.

No reply.

And the entire house was dark.

Souichi tried the door. It was unlocked.

His eyes widened. The house was dark and not locked? Something must be really wrong with Morinaga if he became this careless.

Barging right in, the first thing Souichi did was to switch on the lights. And the scene that was revealed before him horrified him the second time that evening.

Morinaga, on the couch, a very familiar jacket was grasped tightly against his chest.

Upon closer look, Souichi realized that the kouhai was still drenched from the rain. And his eyes were closed.

"Oi, Morinaga!"

Panicked, Souichi ran over to him. A gentle hand to the younger man's forehead only determined his suspicions.

Morinaga was having a fever. And it was bad. _Really bad_.

**- To be Continued -**

* * *

So sorry for the cliffie! Couldn't help it!

And I had to stop anyway. Will continue the rest ASAP. And I will have to be even more focused for the next chapter, because it's going to be really intense.

It's really hard to find angsty or sick Morinaga fic. So I have no choice but to come up with one.

And if I'm motivated enough, I can come up with lots more. ^^

Hope you have enjoyed the story so far. Thank you for reading.

Be seeing you next time! ^^

Owari.


	2. Part Two (Final)

**Title**: Morinaga Tetsuhiro, Unmasked, Part Two

**By**: EsTeLweNadia

**Summary**: Two-shot. Set after Souichi collapsed, Vol 8 Ch 10. Morinaga had been taking such good care of his Senpai when he was sick, and when it was his turn to fall sick, Souichi found himself repaying the favor. Then he learned a side of Morinaga he never really knew.

**Genre**: Hurt/Comfort/Friendship/Romance/Angst

**Warnings**: Senpai and his mouth… But I'll try to tone it down.

**Disclaimer**: Characters afflicted are not mine, and will never be. Except in my dreams, maybe. ^^

**Author's Note**: Thank you for your kinds words in your reviews. You really motivated me to continue writing. I couldn't have done it without your tireless support! So as my thanks, this is Part Two! ^^

**Author's Note 2**: Any mistakes seen are mine, and mine alone. I am not perfect, and I did the best I could. Reviews are immensely appreciated, so please have them coming! Now what are you waiting for? Get on reading! ^^

* * *

_Previously on Part One:_

_Barging right in, the first thing Souichi did was to switch on the lights. And the scene that was revealed before him horrified him the second time that evening._

_Morinaga, on the couch, a very familiar jacket was grasped tightly against his chest._

_Upon closer look, Souichi realized that the kouhai was still drenched from the rain. And his eyes were closed._

"_Oi, Morinaga!"_

_Panicked, Souichi ran over to him. A gentle hand to the younger man's forehead only determined his suspicions._

_Morinaga was having a fever. And it was bad. Really bad._

* * *

_**Morinaga Tetsuhiro, Unmasked**_

_**Part Two**_

"Dammit, dammit, _DAMMIT_! Stupid, fucking idiot!"

His curses echoed eerily in the silent apartment.

Neighbours might think that he had lost his temper. Again.

But the truth was, he was scared. Really scared.

Morinaga had never depended on him. In fact, Morinaga had been the one taking care of him, seeing to his every need, without hesitation and without fail. Even after Souichi tried to push him away countless times, Morinaga never failed to bounce happily right back.

Souichi swallowed at a sudden pain that stabbed his heart, at the sudden pang of guilt and remorse that threatened to engulf him.

"Sen….pai…"

Morinaga's pained whisper cut through his despair and yanked him back onto solid ground. And rationality started to kick in.

Fever. Wet clothes. Bad combination.

Souichi made a dash into Morinaga's room and threw open his wardrobe, grabbing the first pair of pajamas his eyes landed on. And a towel. Then he rushed back to Morinaga's side.

The first thing he did was to try to pry his jacket from Morinaga's grasp. He tugged and pulled and yanked as hard as he could, but Morinaga still did not relent his hold on the jacket.

"C'mon, let go," Souichi hissed, hoping that his voice would somehow penetrate through the fever that raged within Morinaga.

But he should have known better.

In the end, out of ideas and desperate to do anything to get the jacket out so he could start bringing the fever down, Souichi forced a finger into the clenched fist.

To his surprise, Morinaga released the jacket to grasp the hand the finger belonged to in a surprisingly strong grip.

Souichi groaned in frustration.

"Senpai?"

Startled, Souichi snapped his head up to look at Morinaga. His eyes were opened, but they were unfocused and glazed with fever.

"Who else do you think I am?" barked Souichi. "Let me go!"

"I can't…" Morinaga rasped. "You'll just… leave… me… alone… I don't want… to be alone…"

Loneliness. Abandonment. Rejection. All these were Morinaga's worst nightmares.

"I won't," Souichi found himself saying. "I won't leave."

Souichi almost broke at the sight of hope in the feverish eyes. "Promise?"

"I promise."

As soon as Morinaga opened his hand, Souichi immediately yanked his out.

"Oi, Morinaga!"

No response. His kouhai had fallen into unconsciousness again.

Oh well. All the better. Because what Souichi intended to do next, he preferred Morinaga not awake throughout. He absolutely did not need Morinaga's lewd commentary to accompany his actions.

While stripping Morinaga of his wet clothes, Soiuchi tried so hard not to look at the naked skin any longer than necessary. But he could not stop the blush from appearing on his cheeks. And to his horror, his rapidly rising desire, too.

Soiuchi swallowed audibly, willing the blush and the lust away. This was _not_ the time!

He wiped Morinaga down quickly, but with a gentleness that surprised even himself. Once he had put on dry clothes on Morinaga, Souichi tried to shake the other man awake.

"Oi, Morinaga!"

It took awhile, but his kouhai finally responded with a bewildered, "Huh?"

"Can you get up? The couch is wet. I have to get you in bed."

Soiuchi blushed as soon as he realized what he had said. He could only pray that Morinaga was too dazed to realize it.

Unfortunately, Morinaga was a man who would not let an opportunity pass by him. He saw an opportunity, he seized it immediately.

"Never thought I'll be hearing _that_ from _you_, Senpai," Morinaga said breathlessly, smiling faintly even as he struggled to walk to his own bedroom, with one of his arms pulled around Senpai's shoulders and the older man supporting most of his weight.

"Shut up," Souichi muttered. "If you have the time and energy to think dirty thoughts, use them to recover quickly. Baka!"

That baka had the nerve to chuckle. "Hai, hai, gomen, gomen…"

Grumbling about sick (in every sense of the word) and perverted idiots, Souichi lowered him on his bed and pulled the comforter up to his chin. "Wait here a bit. I'm going to fetch something from the kitchen."

Morinaga just mumbled a sleepy acknowledgement.

When Souichi returned with a basin of water and a small towel, Morinaga was fast asleep again.

Souichi couldn't help a soft smile that graced his lips. For a long while he just stood there, still holding the things in his hands, watching Morinaga sleep.

_So beautiful…._

Unbidden, the thought crossed his mind, and this time, he didn't banish it away, because he knew it was true. It was a shame that it was only right there and then he realized how beautiful Morinaga was. The slightly chiseled face framed by spiky black hair, the soft lips that was always smiling even in sadness, the expressive emerald eyes that was always so sincere and honest…

Souichi frowned. There was something on Morinaga's left cheek. Squinting, Souichi realized that it was the mark of a fading bruise. Souichi knew all too well how it got there.

_I gave that to him, yet he never once complained about it. And I never checked how bad it was. Did he go and ice it in his own privacy, I wonder? _

Souichi laid a gentle hand upon Morinaga's cheek in silent apology. It was a bit too warm. With a contented sigh, Morinaga leaned into his touch, the crease between his brows diminishing little by little.

Reluctantly Souichi removed his hand, ignoring the disappointed sound of loss. He carefully dipped the small towel into the basin of water, wrung out excess water and proceeded to wipe Morinaga's face with it, again and again, until at last he wetted the towel, folded it neatly into half and placed it carefully on Morinaga's forehead.

Leaning back against his chair watching Morinaga sleep, Souichi was once again left alone with his thoughts.

_Had Morinaga ever been sick before?_ Souichi wondered, staring at the man in question.

He strained his memories. Morinaga hardly fall sick. Except there was this one time, a month after Morinaga just became his assistant; he couldn't attend the university for three days. Upon his return, Souichi noticed that his assistant was thin and pale, and his smiles were shaky at best. He tried to ask if Morinaga was okay, but the idiot just smiled and answered him cheerfully that there was no need to worry.

"_Whoever's taking care of you hasn't been doing a very good job," Souichi had callously observed._

_Another smile, but this time, it was slightly pained and bitter. "That is fine, Senpai… because I live alone."_

It was only then Souichi realized that Morinaga was all alone in Nagoya.

_Morinaga had been living on his own since five years ago, hadn't he? Ever since he left town. He rented an apartment near the university to live all by himself…_

Souichi shuddered at the pang of loss and loneliness that brushed his heart at the thought of being separated from his family, away in a strange environment, around people he didn't know, and he was all _alone_…

It wasn't just lonely… it was downright _scary_.

Because if anything was to happen to him, nobody would know. Especially if he was the type who didn't like to trouble anyone with his troubles.

Because he had no one to share his burdens with.

And even if he had, he simply refused to, because that was just like him; kind, selfless fool. Treasuring other people's feelings over his own, even if his were mercilessly trampled and cast aside.

Souichi felt sick inside.

"Okasan… Otousan…"

Pained whispers from the bed forced Souichi back to reality. He leaned forward anxiously. "Morinaga?"

Morinaga was still asleep, but his countenance was no longer peaceful; it was plagued with nightmares.

"Please… don't say it like that… I'm really sorry… I didn't mean to tarnish our family's name… I just…"

Tears started to leak out from the closed lids, much to Souichi's immense alarm.

"Oi, Morinaga, wake up! You're just dreaming!"

"Please don't hate me, Okasan, Otousan… I'll leave this place, so please, don't hate me. I just… I just want you to know that no matter where I am, I will still love you both, so that's why… that's why… I really am so sorry…"

Souichi could feel his heart breaking at the sight of torrents of tears that cascaded down Morinaga's cheeks, at the pained expression that creased the face, at the intense pain he heard from Morinaga's voice.

"Morinaga, wake up! You got to wake up now!" Souichi yelled, shaking Morinaga harder, only to stop when he heard Morinaga whispered, "Masaki-san?"

Souichi stopped to stare at him in astonishment. "What?"

"Masaki-san, why…? I loved you so much, with all my heart and everything I have, so why…? I thought that you loved me, _me_, Masaki-san but… I guess I should have known better… that all this time you didn't love me at all… you love Nii-san. I'm just… I'm just…"

Morinaga's voice broke, then, and the tears just kept falling faster. "It's okay, Masaki-san. Even though you don't love me, I had loved you, and I won't regret it. I will cherish every memory we share together. Thank you for the memories, Masaki-san. I was truly happy being with you. My only regret that I am not Nii-san… I'm so sorry…"

Souichi was _this_ close to slapping Morinaga awake. He pulled back the last second, remembering the fading bruise. "Oi, Morinaga! You've got to wake up right the hell _NOW_!"

Morinaga's eyes snapped open then, and Souichi was so startled he nearly toppled backwards. "Senpai?"

Souichi scrambled towards Morinaga. "You're awake? Thank goodness!"

But what Morinaga said next stopped him short. "I'm so sorry, Senpai…"

"What?"

Morinaga stared at him earnestly. "I love you so much… yet I always, always trouble you. Always keep imposing my feelings on you, even though I know that you don't like it. I really love you, and I want you to know that, even though I don't know how to express it to you properly. Maybe I just… I just need somebody to love me… I love my parents but they… they are happier when I left town. I love Masaki-san but he loves my brother. I love you but…" A slight, uncertain pause, and his voice trembled. "I'm not sure if you love me, Senpai. I don't even know if you love me, but I won't force you to love me back… I won't force you to accept me. Just let me stay by your side, it's good enough for me. Will you… let me stay by your side, Senpai?"

Souichi was well aware of tears spilling down his own cheeks, but he made sure his voice was strong and firm when he replied, "Of course, baka. You'll only get into trouble once you're out of my sight."

Morinaga flashed him a bright, blinding smile. "Really? Thank goodness, Senpai. I'm so happy…"

Then the smile faltered away, the eyes fell close, and Morinaga went still.

"Oi, Morinaga?"

But Morinaga was only sleeping, much to Souichi's relief.

Still, it shook Souichi to the core to realize just how much torment Morinaga had been silently suffering all this while, and what was worse, was that Souichi had absolutely no idea about it. He could blame Morinaga for hiding his pain so well; behind easy smiles and a pleasantly cheerful mask, which Souichi would never know it was there until the fever claimed Morinaga by force and unmasked him before his very eyes.

So Souichi sat vigil by the bedside all night…

… holding Morinaga's hand with both hands, until the next morning.

* * *

Dawn broke, and sunlight filtered through the bedroom curtains to lightly shine on Tetsuhiro's face; its gentle warmth slowly pulling him out of his slumber.

Thick fog of drowsiness and exhaustion wrapped lovingly around his consciousness, but still could not conceal the fact that his hand was a little too warm and numb, and that he wasn't alone in his room.

With difficulty he turned his head to the side, willing his vision to clear.

It was Senpai, with his head on the bed, fast asleep.

And Tetsuhiro reliazed with a start that his hand was held between Senpai's hands, tucked neatly underneath his cheek.

"Senpai?" He croaked.

Senpai jerked awake, blinking owlishly at him. "Morinaga! You're really awake now?!"

Tetsuhiro frowned, puzzled by the question. "Of course I'm really awake, Senpai… what's wrong?"

Senpai startled him by yanking him upright into sitting position, then enveloped him in a tight, desperate embrace.

Tetsuhiro was pretty sure he was still dreaming… except that the tears soaking into his pajamas proved him that he was not dreaming at all.

"Senpai?"

"Morinaga… promise me… don't you _ever_ scare me like that again…"

"Senpai…"

Senpai's arms only tightened around him, and hesitantly, Tetsuhiro wrapped his own arms around Senpai.

"I'm sorry I've made you cry again, Senpai…" Tetsuhiro whispered, feeling ashamed and guilty at himself. He had made Senpai cry… despite his promise not to.

"Baka," Senpai murmured. "I'm just too happy that you're alright. Will you… stay by my side, Morinaga?"

Tetsuhiro blinked in confusion. Somehow, Senpai's question sounded vaguely familiar…

But Tetsuhiro dismissed it with an overjoyed grin and hugged Senpai tighter. "Gladly, Senpai!"

Tetsuhiro didn't know what happened the night before, but then decided he didn't care. Because right now Senpai was in his arms, and that was all that mattered.

- The End -

* * *

Thank you for reading. Hope you've enjoyed it. ^^

Owari.


End file.
